


Common Ground

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was our thing, you know?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> For the 20in20 Challenge on castleland. Prompt #2: Family.

“Dad got the game when I was five and we’ve been playing ever since. It was our thing, you know? Just for Castles, and there were only ever two of us. Until now. Welcome to the family, Kate.”

Alexis hopes that her soon-to-be stepmother understands the importance of such an unconventional wedding gift.

Kate erases any worries when she hugs Alexis tightly, the lasertag vest squashed between them wrinkling both their dresses. “Thank you, Alexis.”

Alexis grins. “Oh, and don’t worry, the game’s modular. It’s easy enough to get another vest and gun if any more Castles make an appearance.”


End file.
